1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering wheel, and more particularly to improvements in a pad of a steering wheel for further improving an impact energy absorbing effect of an impact energy absorbing member (hereinafter referred to as an E/A member).
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been already proposed to mount a member for absorbing impact energy, that is, what is called an E/A member, on a steering wheel. For example, a steering wheel is disclosed, in Japanese utility model laid-open No. 58-135363 published on Dec. 9, 1983. This steering wheel includes, as shown in FIG. 11, an E/A member 100 located on a hub portion thereof, and a pad 200 which covers the E/A member 100. The E/A member 100 is able to collapse to absorb impact energy. The pad 200 includes hard insert 201 and a soft cover member 202 integrally covering the insert 201.
Recently, a pad of such a large size that it covers not only a hub portion but also a spoke portion connecting hub portion and an operating portion. is desired from a view point of mechanical design. If a pad of such a large size is applied to a steering wheel on which an E/A member is mounted, it will be assembled in a state as shown in FIG. 12. In particular, an E/A member 100 which collapses to absorb impact energy is disposed on a hub portion of a steering wheel in a similar manner as in a conventional arrangement, and a pad 200 for covering the hub portion and a spoke portion of the steering wheel is mounted, for example, by way of a metal plate 101 mounted on the E/A member 100. If the rigidity of the insert 201 is low, the impact energy may readily be transmitted to the E/A member 100. However, in this case, the shape-maintaining property of the pad 200 tends to be decreased. Therefore, the insert 201 requires high rigidity.
Such a steering wheel as described above is advantageous in that it is good in shape-maintaining property of the pad 200. However, if an impact is applied just to an E/A member 100, a reactive force will be produced due to the rigidity of the pad 200 itself, and impact energy may sometimes be received by a spoke portion. Accordingly, a disadvantage may appear that the impact energy may not readily be transmitted to the E/A member 100 and hence the impact energy absorbing effect of the E/A member 100 will be deteriorated accordingly.
Accordingly, in designing the strength of an E/A member, the rigidity of the pad must be taken into consideration, and hence an increased number of man-hour is required.